


Stirring Up My Heart

by lonefungus (winkhoonie)



Series: FreesiaーNiewink Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Daniel is boyfriend material, Eggs, Fluff, Inspired by Meringue Time, Jihoon can’t crack eggs, Jihoon really can’t crack eggs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkhoonie/pseuds/lonefungus
Summary: Jihoon is alone in the dorm, but he doesn’t know how to cook himself a meal.Fortunately, Daniel returns to the dorm early to save the day.





	Stirring Up My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by jihoon’s outstanding performance during meringue time. the way he juices the eggs is so adorable but funny at the same time hahah enjoy~ ٩( 'ω' )و

_《Freesia》_

_A NielWink Drabble Collection_

˚✧₊⁺˳✧༚

**Part II. Stirring Up My Heart**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon was grateful that his schedule was clear for the day, but he suddenly wished it wasn’t.

The rest of the members had their own schedules to attend to, and wouldn’t be back until late at night. Jihoon thought it was a good idea to have some time to himself to relax and play video games, after all it was rare for him to have any time alone with so many members in the dorm.  
But it was only until gaming non-stop for hours that Jihoon suddenly wished his members were home, because it was nearly 9pm and he hadn’t eaten anything since lunch.

Why? That’s because Park Jihoon didn’t know how to cook.

When he finally decided that he should stop gaming and eat dinner, he realised that Minhyun-hyung wasn’t home to cook like he usually did, so he had to find a way to eat dinner himself. Jihoon considered ordering take out since he didn’t want to step outside the dorm, but decided against it since their manager was out and revealing the dorm’s location was a little risky. The dorm was fresh out of ramyeon packets too, so he couldn’t cook that either.

‘ _Perhaps I should try actually cooking something,_ ’ Jihoon mused, returning to his computer desk to search up on recipes. He hadn’t cooked anything in a long time, and figured it would be a good idea to try it out. After a while of scrolling, he throws his head back and sighs, feeling helpless. He had hoped that there would be a recipe out there simple enough to follow, but he didn’t understand a thing that was written on any of the recipes.

Suddenly, Jihoon gets an idea. There were times where he would sneak into the kitchen while Minhyun was cooking, and remembers watching Minhyun frying eggs. How hard could frying eggs get? It was nothing more than cracking an egg into a pan. Jihoon smiled to himself, feeling proud. Seemed like he could cook if he tried after all.

At least, that was what he thought until he was in the kitchen, crushed egg shells in his hands and raw egg spilled all over him.

With much struggle, Jihoon had managed to turn the stove on and prepared to crack the eggs into the pan. What he didn’t expect was not being able to crack the eggs properly no matter how hard he tried. He was sure that he saw Minhyun tapping the egg lightly at the side of the pan before cracking it open, but everytime he tried to crack the egg the egg would just get crushed under his hands, spilling all over himself.

Sighing exasperatedly, Jihoon tosses the nth egg shell into the dustbin, which was now overflowing with the egg shells. He couldn’t understand why the egg just wouldn’t crack the way it was supposed to. Turning the stove off, Jihoon rushes to the bathroom to wash himself up and change clothes. He felt dejected and disappointed in himself, there was nothing to eat and he was so painfully hungry. ‘ _I’m so helpless,_ ’ he sighs.

A loud bang interrupts Jihoon’s thoughts. Jihoon turns around, only to see Daniel at the door, bag in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He looks up at Jihoon and flashes his toothy grin, but his smile drops when he sees Jihoon’s defeated expression.

“Jihoon-ah, are you okay?” Daniel quickly throws his bag down and walks over to Jihoon. Jihoon looked so sad, with his head hung low, seeming like tears could spill out of his eyes any second.

Jihoon looks up at Daniel, leaning his head against Daniel’s chest. “Hyung, I’m going to die soon.”

Daniel panicked, unable to process what he just heard. “Jihoon-ah, what do you mean? What’s going on?” He quickly grabs Jihoon’s shoulders and looks him in the eye.

“I haven’t eaten and I’m about to die of starvation.” Jihoon cries.

Daniel looks at Jihoon quizzically. “Why didn’t you eat something earlier? There’s enough food in the fridge to cook something.”

Jihoon looks away, feeling embarassed at what he’s about to say, but he was so hungry he didn’t care anymore. “I can’t cook,” Jihoon whispers in a low voice, turning red.

Daniel didn’t manage to catch Jihoon’s words, and feels even more confused now. “What did you say-“

Frustrated and embarassed, Jihoon yells, “Hyung! I said I can’t cook!” He huffs, pouting his lips in anger. He was in such a dire situation, but Daniel was not helping at all.

Daniel stares at Jihoon for a second, and when the words finally processes in his brain, Daniel bursts out laughing. Aigoo, Jihoon is seriously too adorable, even when he’s angry.

Jihoon gets angrier when Daniel bursts out laughing, and feels his cheeks and ears burning up. He punches Daniel’s chest rapidly, feeling so embarassed that he wanted to hide in a ditch forever. The nerve of this hyung laugh at him when he was about to collapse and die!

Daniel laughs even harder with the punches flying at his chest, and catches Jihoon’s hands, small giggles still escaping his lips. “Why didn’t you just say so? Let hyung cook something up for you.”

Jihoon watches as Daniel turns around and enters the kitchen, feeling excited that he was finally going to get something to eat. His happiness is interrupted when he hears a terrifying scream from the kitchen. “Jihoon-ah! What’s with all these egg shells?!” Jihoon shrugs to himself, and yells back, “I don’t know hyung, it wasn’t me!” before giggling and dashing off to escape Daniel’s nagging.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jihoon is eating the jjajjangmyeon Daniel cooked, hungrily wolfing the food down. It felt so unbelievably blissful to finally eat something after so long. Daniel watches Jihoon intently, a gentle smile on his face as he watches Jihoon eating so deliciously. He felt full watching Jihoon eat, even though he didn’t have much for dinner either.

Daniel’s thoughts are cut short when Jihoon pushes the half finished plate to him. Daniel looks up at Jihoon curiously, and Jihoon says, “You didn’t eat much either, did you? You kept staring at the plate the whole time. Finish the rest, I’m full already anyway.” Jihoon had an unreadable expression on his face, looking a little angry and happy at the same time, and Daniel couldn’t help but smile. Daniel knew Jihoon wasn’t completely full, but had offered the rest of his food because he was grateful to Daniel for cooking for him and was worried that Daniel didn’t eat enough.

No matter how bashful and curt Jihoon might seem at times, Daniel always knew that he had his own ways of expressing his own emotions, even if the gestures were small and sometimes unnoticeable. But nothing about Jihoon goes unnoticed to Daniel, and every small perk Jihoon had just made him even more adorable than he was the second before.

Knowing that Jihoon wouldn’t let him reject the offer, Daniel finishes the rest of the noodles. He notices Jihoon staring at him but looking away whenever Daniel met his eyes, and his heart bursts with adoration. How could anyone not think this boy was cute?

Daniel stands up and walks over to Jihoon, patting his head gently. “Thank you, Jihoon-ah.” Jihoon doesn’t respond, looking down at his feet, and Daniel walks to the kitchen to wash the dishes. That’s when Jihoon suddenly hugs him from behind, enveloping him in a tight embrace.

Burying his face in Daniel’s broad back, Jihoon mutters loud enough for Daniel to hear, “What are you thanking me for? You’re the one who cooked it. I should be thanking you, you idiot.” Daniel thinks he could faint from the cuteness any second, but enjoys the feeling of Jihoon’s arms around him, and it just feels so right. Chuckling, Daniel turns around to hug Jihoon back. “You’re always welcome.” Jihoon’s warmth radiates throughout Daniel’s body, and they stay like that for a while, until Daniel remembers the eggs in the kitchen, and whispers into Jihoon’s ear, “Jihoon-ah, you know something about the egg shells in the kitchen, don’t you.”

Embarassed, Jihoon immediately pushes Daniel away and storms off to his room in a huff. Before slamming the door, he yells, “Don’t you dare talk to me for the next ten years Kang Daniel!” And with a slam, the room was quiet.

Daniel just laughs and sighs. Park Jihoon may not know how to cook, but he knew the perfect ways to stir up Daniel’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! \\(//∇//)\  
> feel free to send requests, prompts or anything [here](https://curiouscat.me/winkhoonie_)  
> or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/winkhoonie_)! ٩( 'ω' )و  
> 


End file.
